Long Time No See
by GokaiRed11
Summary: One year has passed since the Gokaigers were last together. Each member of the team went their separate ways to live different lives. When Marvelous and Luka reunited, something unknown had sparked between them. And that spark will lead them on a journey unlike any they ever been on.
1. Long Time No See

_Long Time No See_

One year has passed since the Gokaigers were last together. Each member of the team went their separate ways to live different lives. Aboard the Gokai Galleon, Marvelous was sitting in the main room, recollecting about the adventures he had with his crew. He felt fine being alone for many months after, but recently he started to get lonesome. He was missing the fights, the action, his friends. He wasn't used to having a calm life. His robotic bird, Navi, was the only one keeping him company. But every now and then, she gets on Marvelous' nerves.

"Marvelous, you should go out and do something." said Navi.

"Pipe down, bird_._" said Marvelous.

Marvelous and Navi had a stare down until Marvelous gave.

"Fine! I'll go to the city and walk around." Marvelous said.

That wasn't what Navi had in mind, but she didn't dare to argue with him. Marvelous took a walk down the nearby city streets. However, he didn't know he was being followed by someone. Later, he was feeling hungry, so he stopped at a restaurant. After he ate, he went back on his walk. There were many things to do in the city, but none of them seemed to fill in that excitement he was missing so much. However, he was starting to sense someone was following him. He often turned around, but saw no one. Feeling a little uneasy, Marvelous turned and walked down an alleyway. Knowing he was still being followed, and there was nothing to hide behind, he quickly turned around and saw who was following him. Marvelous gasped. He couldn't believe who it was.

"Luka?!"

Luka Millfy, Gokai Yellow.

"Hello, Marvelous." she greeted.

"Wow, Luka. I thought I would never see you again." Marvelous said.

"_Baka. _You knew you would see me again." Luka said.

"Wait, you're the one who has been following me?" Marvelous asked.

"That's the hello I get? You haven't seen me in a year and that's what you say to me?" Luka asked.

"Well, no..I.."

Luka seen that Marvelous was lost for words and she liked that.

"So what have you been up to?" she asked.

"Nothing much." Marvelous replied.

"Really? Nothing exciting has happened with you?" Luka asked.

"No, not really." Marvelous replied.

"Well that's certainly a shocker. Knowing you, I thought you've done some exciting things." Luka said.

"Like what?" Marvelous asked.

"I don't know, something." Luka replied.

Luka thought for a little bit, then sighed.

"I don't normally do this, except with Ahim, but I'll give you one anyway cause I did miss you and I'm trying to be more friendly." she said.

"One of what?" Marvelous asked.

Without answering, Luka began hugging Marvelous. Marvelous was shocked. Luka doesn't normally do this.

"Well, aren't you going to hug me back?" Luka asked.

"Oh, right." Marvelous said.

He put his arms around her and the two hugged each other for a minute. However, at that time, the hug had sparked something between them, but neither of them knew. Not yet anyway. After the hug, Luka playfully hit Marvelous in the stomach.

"Ahim. How is she? Have you heard from her?" Marvelous asked afterwards.

"Heard from her? We live together." Luka replied.

"You live together?"

"Yeah. Ahim tried living on her own, but it didn't feel right to her. She needed somebody to be with her. So we share an apartment."

That gave Luka an idea.

"You should come over. Ahim would be thrilled to see you." Luka said.

"What? Today?"

"Now."

Marvelous, for some reason, felt a little uncomfortable.

"I don't know.." he said.

"Oh, do you have something you need to do? Like something better?" Luka asked.

"Well, no-"

"Good. Come." Luka said.

She grabbed Marvelous' arm and led him to her apartment. When they got there, Luka let Marvelous walk in first then she followed behind. The apartment was a good size and nice looking. It wasn't luxurious, but it wasn't cheap either.

"_One of them must have a job in order to afford this._" Marvelous thought.

"Stay here. I will get Ahim." Luka said.

Marvelous nodded. Luka walked down a hallway and went into a room. Marvelous looked around and was impressed. The walls were white, the living room and kitchen were connected together, the appliances looked a little cheap, but the furniture didn't look that way. Marvelous walked into the kitchen and saw a three picture frames. Two of them were a picture of Luka and Ahim at a beach and at the city. The third picture was all of the Gokaigers when they were last together.

"Marvelous-san?" a voice said.

Marvelous turned to the left and saw Ahim.

"Ahim. Wow, look at you. Even though it's only been a year, you look like you've grown up so much." he said.

"Really?" Ahim asked.

"Yeah. But it's great to see you again." Marvelous said.

"It's great to see you too, Marvelous-san."

Marvelous and Ahim gave each other a hug.

"Well, now that our little reunion is done, how about we get dinner started?" Luka asked as she walked in.

"Oh, of course, Luka-san. Marvelous-san, would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Ahim.

"Oh, um, no thanks. That's okay. I should be heading back." Marvelous said.

"For what? What is so important? You don't want to have dinner with your two favorite girls?" Luka teasingly asked.

"Really, Luka-san, you musn't be so rude." Ahim said.

"I just don't want to intrude, that's all." Marvelous said.

Luka laughed.

"Well there's a word you don't often say." said Luka.

"Marvelous-san, are you feeling okay? You don't seem like yourself." said Ahim.

"I'll be alright. I guess being alone all this time has affected me. It's something I'm not used to." said Marvelous.

"Oh, don't worry, Marvelous. I can get you feeling like yourself again." Luka said.

She then stopped and thought what she had just said.

"_What was that supposed to mean?_" she thought.

"Alright, I'll stay." Marvelous said.

"Excellent! I'll get dinner started." said Ahim.

Luka sat at the dining table with her arm on the table.

"Marvelous, come sit. Let's have a match." she said.

Marvelous laughed.

"You want to arm wrestle?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why? Afraid of being beaten by a girl?" Luka asked.

"You are no ordinary girl." Marvelous said.

Luka laughed and signaled him over. Marvelous sat in the chair across the table and they both grabbed each other's hand. However, as they were, something felt different inside of them. A feeling they had never felt for each other, but neither dared to say something about it, but it was hard to ignore.

"One three." said Luka.

"One." said Marvelous.

"Two"

"Three."

Luka and Marvelous locked eyes as they were both trying to beat each other. Marvelous started to beat Luka's strength. Then he did.

"Ha! I win!" he said cheerfully.

"Yeah you sure did. But if we play a game of cards, I know you wouldn't win that." Luka said.

"I've gotten better. I might win that too if you wouldn't cheat." said Marvelous.

"Mm." Luka said, smiling.

Ahim walked over to the table with a large tray that had three plates on it. The plates had chicken, green beans, and mashed potatoes.

"Smells good." said Marvelous.

"I hope you'll like it." said Ahim.

The three ate their dinner and afterwards, they relaxed and talked some more.

"Would you like a tour of our home, Marvelous-san?" Ahim asked.

"Sure." Marvelous replied.

Ahim showed Marvelous around the apartment. Ahim and Luka shared a room, but slept in separate beds. Their bathroom was nice as well.

"Looks like you two have been doing well since we last saw each other." said Marvelous.

Ahim smiled.

"Marvelous-san, we may live separate lives now, but you'll always be our captain, right Luka-san?"

Luka mischievously smiled, but nodded.

"Yeah. I'll have to agree with that." she said.


	2. A New Journey

_A New Journey_

Night later arrived, and Marvelous returned to the Gokai Galleon.

"You were gone for a long time." said Navi.

"Indeed." Marvelous said as he sat in his chair.

He then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Navi asked.

Marvelous laughed harder and harder until he started to cough.

"Guess who I saw today." said Marvelous.

"Who?"

"Luka and Ahim."

"You saw Luka and Ahim?" Navi asked.

"Yes."

"How are they?"

"They're good. They've been doing well." Marvelous replied.

Marvelous laughed a little more.

"What's so funny?" Navi asked again.

"I tricked Luka into believing that I had changed. I acted completely different." Marvelous replied.

"How?"

"I acted like nothing exciting has happened to me. Even though a lot has."

Marvelous and Navi traveled around the planet in the Galleon. Marvelous once read about Earth pirates and learned that some have buried treasure. None of them of course had magical treasure like the Ranger Keys and were quite primitive to what Marvelous was used to finding. But nevertheless, it still amused him.

"Luka invited me over to her and Ahim's apartment. But for some reason I felt uncomfortable with that, but got over it quickly and continued with the act." said Marvelous.

"Why did you act that way?" Navi asked.

"It was a test I made up last minute. I do not know why, but I found it to be fun."

Later, Marvelous retired to his room. He grabbed the pirate book he was reading about and read some pages. One feeling he had was true. He missed the adventures and action. The feeling of finding a piece of treasure. The satisfaction of beating anyone who gets in the way. But those days are over. For now. Marvelous closed the book and laid in his bed. He fell asleep shortly after. The next morning, Marvelous got ready for the day and went back to the city to get breakfast. He went to a small cafe to eat. As he was eating, the tv in the cafe was on a news channel. Marvelous paid no attention to it until he heard the words 'shipwreck'. He got up from his table and walked closer to the tv.

"_A never before seen shipwreck was found by divers not far from an island in the South Pacific. Scientists estimate this shipwreck to be at least two hundred years old. Many artifacts that were on board are still in good condition considering the age of the ship. Most of the ship has decayed away, but it is unclear whether the rumored treasure is still around._"

The most interesting Earth news Marvelous has ever heard.

"Rumored treasure, huh? Well, if it exists, then I will find it." he said to himself.

Marvelous turned to go back to his table. But before he got there, he saw Luka. At the table, eating a doughnut that Marvelous was saving for last. Marvelous felt annoyed. No one eats his food. Not even a hottie. Wait, what? As Marvelous was watching Luka eat the doughnut, he couldn't help but stare at her with wonder. When he first met Luka, he said that she had a cute face. But that was more of a compliment compared to what he was feeling right now. He then snapped out of that thought and approached Luka. Luka looked up and saw Marvelous in his usual arms folded position except he was glaring at her. Luka slowly took a bite of the doughnut while making a quick peace sign.

"Yeah, okay!" Marvelous said as he put Luka's hand down. "What are you doing here? And why are you eating my food?"

"Oh, this is yours? Oops." Luka said as she ate the last piece.

Luka licked the remains of the doughnut around her lips. Marvelous still glared at her.

"What? Oh, are you upset because I ate your doughnut? I'm so sorry."

"Did you follow me again?" he asked.

"What? No! Of course not." Luka said, looking around a little.

"Luka.."

"Okay, you got me. Jeez." she said.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to follow me?" Marvelous asked.

"No. But I think I got something now. Like...travel to the South Pacific. And..look for rumored treasure. Marvelous, we should go."

"What? No, no, no. This is my find. I will go there and claim this rumored treasure for myself. You will stay here and continue to live your life." Marvelous said.

"Bossy." Luka muttered.

"What?!"

"I said 'Oh I see.' As in I see where..."

Luka trailed off, couldn't think of what else to say in her lie. Marvelous scoffed.

"Later." Marvelous said as he left.

He returned to the Galleon to tell Navi the news he heard.

"Treasure?" she asks.

"Yes! Human treasure. Hidden somewhere around the shipwreck. Not sure what it could be, but I want it." said Marvelous.

"Where is it located?" Navi asked.

"South Pacific. Wherever that is. I was going to search its location until Luka showed up and the last part of my breakfast."

"You saw Luka again?"

"Yeah." replied Marvelous.

"But no one else?"

"Nope. Anyway-"

"So is Luka coming with us?" Navi interrupted.

"What? No! As I told her, this is my find. And I will claim this treasure for myself." said Marvelous.

Marvelous was firm on his decision, but Navi could tell there was something he was not saying.

"What else?" Navi asked.

"What do you mean 'what else'? That's all there is to it." said Marvelous.

Navi had figured it out by the way Marvelous was acting. So she decided to have a little fun of her own by just saying it.

"You like Luka, don't you, Marvelous?" she asked.

"Of course I like her. She's always been a good crew member." said Marvelous.

"No, I mean you _love_-"

"I know what you meant! And no! I don't _love _her. I have no feelings for her whatsoever."

"Then why not have her come along?" Navi asked.

"I told you, I'm not taking her because-"

"Because this is your find. Blah, blah, blah!"

Marvelous' eyes widen to the way Navi was acting. He scoffed and began to walk out of the main room.

"Just locate the shipwreck." he said.

He went to his room to sleep. A few hours later, Navi came in and woke up Marvelous.

"What is it, bird?" he asked.

"I found the shipwreck's location." Navi replied.

"You have?" asked Marvelous.

"Yes."

"Good. Let's go!"

"Wait, Marvelous!"

"What?" asked Marvelous.

Navi didn't say anything except look at Marvelous. Marvelous sighed.

"You want Luka to join us, don't you?" he asked.

"Please, let her come along. It's been a long time since you two went on a mission together, and I would like to see Luka again. So please, Marvelous?"

Marvelous sighed again. He really didn't want Luka to come along because of the feelings he had for her at the cafe, but it would make Navi happy. And Marvelous is okay with being nice once in a while.

"Alright, fine. I mean, she would be happy to see you. And I guess she can come along." Marvelous said.

"Yay!" Navi exclaimed.

"I'll go to her place tonight and tell her. Now, leave me so I can sleep some more. And don't bother me unless it's an emergency, or ice cream." said Marvelous.

Later around five pm, Marvelous was walking down the streets trying to find the apartment.

"Where's Luka when I need her?" he asked himself.

Luckily though, Marvelous found himself in a familiar area. He soon found the apartment building and the apartment number he was looking for. He arrived at the doorstep and rang the doorbell. Moments later the door was opened by Luka.

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise?" she said.

"Hello, Luka." said Marvelous.

"Hi. What are doing here?" Luka asked.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

Marvelous hesitated to ask. But why? Why was it hard for him to speak to Luka? Is it because he really has changed? Or is it because he really does love Luka, and he doesn't want to admit it. Not to himself, and especially not to her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Luka asked.

"I'm fine. More than fine, I'm great. But I gotta tell you, I tricked you yesterday."

"Tricked me?"

"I led you to believe that I had changed and was not myself. It was a test that you have failed."

"Why?"

"It's just one of my ways of having fun."

"Okay..that's not really a question." said Luka.

"No, what I wanted to ask is would you like to join me tomorrow for a journey to the South Pacific?"

"Oh, now you want me to come along." said Luka.

"Well, Navi does. She misses you." said Marvelous.

"Navi?! Well then of course I'll come. Under one condition, if the treasure has any jewelry, it's mine, got it?"

"Deal."

"Good. But wait. What about Ahim?" Luka asked.

"What about Ahim?" asked Marvelous.

"I can't leave her. Who knows how long we'll be gone."

"Then we'll take her with us. We'll need someone to cook for us, and she's a good cook."

"Yeah. Okay, Marvelous, when do we leave?" Luka asked.

"In the morning. I'll come by and pick you up."

"Alright, I'll tell Ahim and we'll get packed. See you in the morning."

Luka closed the door and Marvelous began to walk away.

"Yes, and let's make this journey showy." Marvelous said.

And showy it will be.


	3. Reunion (Part 1)

_Reunion (Part 1)_

Morning arrived, and Luka and Ahim were finishing up their packing for the journey.

"Luka-san, I'm very excited." said Ahim.

"Oh, yeah? For what?" asked Luka.

"For this trip, of course. Luka-san, you're funny." Ahim said.

"Yeah." Luka said, unenthused.

Although deep inside, Luka was excited. She too missed the adventures and action. And she was hoping there would be people that will get in her way so she can beat them up. Ahim wasn't really the action type of person. But she also missed the adventures as well. However, the adventures wasn't the only thing she was missing. It was her friends. As Luka was going over what she had packed, Ahim was in the kitchen, looking at a picture frame. The picture of all the Gokaigers when they were last together.

"I wish we were all going. I miss them." Ahim said to herself.

Ahim then focused on Joe in the picture.

"Especially him."

That gave Ahim an idea. However, she broke out of her thoughts when she saw Luka coming out of the hallway.

"Okay, I've got everything I need. Have you?" Luka asked.

"Yes, Luka-san. I'm all prepared." Ahim replied.

"Good. Now Marvelous should be arriving soon. But he's never always punctual. He shows up whenever he feels like it." Luka said.

"That's just how he is, Luka-san. We all have a quality that defines us." said Ahim.

Luka couldn't help but smile at Ahim. Not at what Ahim had said, but how adorable Ahim was looking. Luka doesn't find many things cute, but Ahim is one of the few. She kissed Ahim on the head before sitting on the couch. The doorbell then rang.

"Ah, finally." Luka said.

She walked over to the door and opened it. But it wasn't Marvelous. Instead it was a robot.

"Good morning, sir. Have you heard the latest about electric cars? Here, take this pamphlet."

"Oh, get the hell out of here!" Luka said as she angrily grabbed the pamphlet.

She then slammed the door shut.

"Have a nice day."

Luka growled after hearing that.

"Luka-san, that wasn't very polite." Ahim said.

"Oh, what? It's a machine. It doesn't know any different." said Luka.

"Right. It's only doing it's duty. You can't blame it for that." Ahim said.

"Did you hear what it called me?!"

"Yes, Luka-san."

Ahim quickly turned away to hide her smile from Luka. Shortly after the Gokaigers were last together, but before Luka and Ahim lived together, Luka had jewelry she once bought stolen from her by a robot. Luka chased the robot for a few blocks before getting tired out. When she tried to get a refund, she was denied of that. Even for a partial refund. After that incident, Luka has had a hatred for robots. About twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang again. Ahim noticed Luka's expression.

"I'll get it." Ahim said.

Ahim opened the door and exclaimed in delight.

"Marvelous-san!"

"Finally." Luka said as she got up.

"Are you two ready?" Marvelous asked.

"Yes, Marvelous-san." Ahim replied.

Luka brought all of her and Ahim's bags to the door.

"Alright, let's go." said Marvelous.

"Um, Marvelous-san?" said Ahim.

"Yes, Ahim?"

"I was wondering if, um…"

Ahim paused. She had a strong feeling that Marvelous wasn't going to like what she was about to ask.

"What is it?" Marvelous asked.

Ahim decided to just say it.

"I was wondering if we could have the others join us in our journey." she said.

"Huh?" Marvelous and Luka exclaimed in unison.

"Well, it's been a year since we were last together, and I thought it would be wonderful for all of us to be together once more." said Ahim.

Ahim was right. Marvelous didn't like what she asked. Not that Marvelous wouldn't like to see the other members of his crew again, but rather he didn't like it because he would have to wait before he can get to the South Pacific.

"No." said Marvelous.

He started to walk away, but Ahim got in front of him.

"Please, Marvelous-san. It would mean so much to me." she said.

Marvelous folded his arms.

"You want to see Joe again, don't you?" he asked.

Ahim softly smiled.

"Please, Marvelous-san?"

Ahim was making the cutest smile Marvelous has seen in a long time.

"Best to do what our princess wants. Even I won't argue with her." Luka said.

Marvelous sighed, but then smiled as well.

"Alright, Ahim. Let's reunite our crew." he said.

"Yes!" Ahim exclaimed as she hugged Marvelous.

"Let's head to the Gokai Galleon." Marvelous said.

The three arrived at the Galleon. Navi was excited to see Luka and Ahim. And Luka and Ahim were excited to see Navi. The three briefly talked about how they were. Marvelous walked over to the main computer.

"You two still have your Mobirates?" he asked.

"Yeah, we got them with us." Luka responded.

"Good. Let's hope the others have theirs on them as well. It will make the search much easier and we'll be able to get to the South Pacific sooner." said Marvelous.

"Marvelous-san, may I ask, what is this rumored treasure you're after?" Ahim asked.

"I do not know. All I know is it belonged to some of this planet's people. But if it's over two hundred years old, it must have high value." Marvelous replied.

"Yes, think of all that money it's worth." said Luka.

"Only you would think of that, Luka-san." said Ahim.

"Hey, it's my quality, right?" Luka asked.

Ahim smiled and nodded.

"Well, who should we locate first?" asked Marvelous.

Just then, a noise was heard coming from the hallway. Marvelous, Luka, and Ahim all looked at each other. Marvelous thought it was Navi, but she was near the three.

"You heard that, right?" Marvelous asked.

The girls nodded. Marvelous knew it could only be one thing. An intruder. He pulled out his Gokai Gun from his coat and cautiously to the hallway entrance.

"Marvelous-san, be careful." Ahim quietly said.

Marvelous hid at a sidewall that was leading to the hallway. With both hands on his gun, Marvelous heard footsteps. Marvelous waited until the footsteps sounded very near. And once they were, he quickly turned into the hallway with his gun pointed forward at the intruder. Except it wasn't an intruder. Marvelous smiled as he put his gun away.

"Look at you, being all sneaky." he said.

"Hello, Marvelous."

"Marvelous-san, are you okay?!" Ahim yelled as she ran to the hallway.

She stopped and gasped to who she saw. It was Joe Gibken.

"Joe-san."

Ahim tried to control her blush.

"Hi, Ahim. You still look beautiful." said Joe.

Ahim had lost control. But it felt nice.

"And you look great yourself." she said.

Joe and Ahim hugged for a moment. Luka then walked over.

"Hello, Luka." said Joe.

"Hi, Joe." said Luka as she and Joe fist bumped.

"Okay, you want to tell me why you were sneaking around?" Marvelous asked.

"I wasn't sneaking. I saw the ship and decided to climb aboard." said Joe.

"Welcome aboard, Joe!" Navi said.

"Hello, Navi. Good to see you." said Joe.

"Good to see you two." said Navi.

"Well, Joe. You're just in time. We're on a mission to travel to the South Pacific to collect some rumored treasure." said Luka.

"After we locate the remaining two members of our crew. Joe-san, will you join us? If, of course, you're not too busy." said Ahim.

"Of course. I'd be happy to come along." said Joe.

"Alright, let's find Doc and Gai and then we'll be off to the South Pacific!" said Marvelous.


	4. Reunion (Part 2)

_Reunion (Part 2)_

Aboard the Gokai Galleon, Ahim and Joe were talking to each other. Joe was telling Ahim that for the last year, he bought a motorcycle and often took rides. Ahim thought that was wonderful. She then blushed when Joe said he'll take her out for a ride sometime. Meanwhile across the room, Marvelous was furiously trying to get the computer to work. He couldn't remember how to track Mobirate signals. Since it had been so long since the last time. Luka was watching Marvelous struggle. But after a few minutes, she got bored of it.

"Move, Marvelous." she said as she got in front of Marvelous.

"What are you doing?" Marvelous asked.

"I know how to work this thing." she said.

"Do you? I doubt that." Marvelous said, crossing his arms.

Marvelous stepped aside and watched Luka press some buttons. But then his attention drew to Luka's face.

"You're staring." Luka said.

"Not at you. At what you're doing." he said.

But keeping his real thoughts to himself.

"Yeah, okay. But my hands are down here." Luka said.

Marvelous looked down, but then he looked back up when the computer made a beeping noise. A map of the city was shown on the big screen with two red dots blinking. The two dots had some distance between them.

"Ta-da!" Luka exclaimed.

"_Beautiful and smart._" Marvelous thought.

"Well done, Luka-san." said Ahim.

Luka playfully bowed and then faced Marvelous.

"So, what do you think of me now, Marvelous?" Luka asked.

"Nothing different." Marvelous replied.

He walked back to his chair. Luka scoffed, but couldn't help but smile afterwards.

"Doc-san and Gai-san are six miles apart. Who should we see first?" Ahim asked.

"Let's see Gai first. He's closer." said Navi.

"Alright, let's go." said Marvelous.

The Gokai Galleon traveled to Gai's location. It stopped above a park. Everyone looked up and saw the giant ship as it dropped it's anchors down to the ground. Then the four pirates were seen sliding down the ropes to the ground.

"Don't mind us, citizens. Continue on with your day." Ahim said.

The people in the park shrugged and continued on what they were doing.

"Everyone! It's so good to see you!" shouted a male voice.

The four turned to their left and saw Gai running up to them. He hugged Marvelous, Joe, and Luka, who playfully shoved him back. He shook Ahim's hand and jumped around excitedly.

"I thought I would never see you guys again! How have you all been?" Gai asked.

"Peachy." Marvelous replied.

"Yeah, we've been well." Joe said.

"Nice!" Gai exclaimed.

"What have you been up to, Gai?" Luka asked.

"I work with a support group to help kids that are struggling with emotions and life challenges." Gai replied.

"So you help run a behavioral health institute?" Luka asked.

"Yeah."

Luka shrugged, sort of impressed.

"Oh, that is wonderful." said Ahim.

"It is. So what are you all doing here?" Gai asked.

"We came to get you." Joe replied.

"Yup. We're back together to travel to the South Pacific for rumoured treasure." Marvelous said.

"And to enjoy each other's company once more." Ahim said.

"I heard about that shipwreck."

"So, will you join us?" Joe asked.

"Of course! I got the next few days off, so I'll happily join you." Gai said.

"Excellent." Ahim said.

"Where's Doc-san. Is he coming too?" Gai asked.

"We need to get him, then we'll be on our way." Luka said.

"Okay. Let's go." Gai said.

The four pirates returned back to the Galleon, along with Gai. Marvelous looked at the computer and programmed it to fly to Doc's location. The giant ship raised it's anchors and began flying to the next location. About five minutes later, the ship stopped above a building. The group of five slid down the ropes and landed on the ground in front of a large restaurant.

"A restaurant?" Ahim asked.

"Seems fitting. Let's go in." Marvelous said.

The five walked in. They were greeted by a waiter.

"Hello. How are you all doing today?"

"We're well. Thanks for asking." Marvelous said as he walked by the waiter.

The waiter looked confused as Luka, Joe and Gai followed.

"Please pardon our intrusion. We're just here to get a friend." Ahim said to the waiter before following the others.

Marvelous looked around the building. The restaurant was very busy. Nearly all the tables were taken. After looking around for a little bit, Marvelous groaned as he met back up with the others.

"Seriously? How are we supposed to find him within all these people?" he asked.

Joe looked straight ahead to the back of the restaurant and briefly sees blond curly hair. He tapped Marvelous on the arm.

"I think I just saw him." he said.

"Where?" Marvelous asked.

Joe pointed in the direction.

"Down there."

"Looks like the kitchen." Luka said.

"Alright. Let's go in there and surprise Doc." Marvelous said.

Marvelous started to lead the way, but Gai stopped him.

"No, Marvelous-san. You can't just walk in there. You're not allowed to." Gai said.

"Bah!" Marvelous exclaimed and moved Gai out of the way.

Luka, Joe and Ahim followed. Once they walked across the restaurant, Marvelous stopped at the double doors and cracked his knuckles. He then pushed both doors open hard at the same time. So hard, the left door it a worker causing the worker to drop a pan, causing a loud sound.

"Hey!" the worker exclaimed.

Marvelous scoffed and he Luka, Joe and Ahim walked through the kitchen. Gai remained outside, but eventually followed. He caught up to the other four as they were looking around for Doc. Most of the workers continued working as the five pirates were walking around. A few dared to tell Marvelous and the others to leave, but Luka scared them off.

"Where is he?" Ahim asked.

"I thought I saw him in here." Joe said.

Just then, a loud "Ehh?" was heard and a loud pan drop was heard as well. The five turned around and saw a very surprised Doc. Marvelous laughed.

"There he is!" he said.

"Marvelous? L-Luka? J-Joe?...Ahim? Gai? What are you all doing here?" Doc asked, stuttering.

"Isn't it obvious? We're here for you." Marvelous said.

"For-for me?" Doc asked.

"Yes. We're together to retrieve treasure from the South Pacific. And you're coming with us." Marvelous said.

"That's right! We already got one good cook, now we need our other one." Luka said as she grabbed Doc's arm.

"One good cook?" Ahim asked.

"You." Joe said.

Ahim blushed.

"Oh, right, of course." she said.

Doc made Luka lose her grip on him and moved back.

"I can't leave now. I'm still on the clock." Doc said.

Marvelous sighed and crossed his arms.

"You don't have much of a choice." he said, with a bit of a smirk.

"But, Marvelous." Doc whined.

"But Doc." Marvelous said, mocking Doc.

While Marvelous and Doc started to argue, Luka leaned on one of the counters, away from them, feeling bored once again. She looked down to her right and saw a plate with four mini tacos. They looked complete and made Luka feel hungry.

"Mmmm." she said as she took one.

She took a bite and her eyes widened.

"_Sugoi._" she said.

The taco was very delicious. The meat was juicy and had just the right amount of spices. Luka took and ate two more. After eating them, Luka danced a little in excitement.

"So good." she said.

She grabbed the last taco off the plate and walked over to the group. She tilted her head as she ate the last taco. Doc looked at Luka with a surprise expression and pointed at her.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Too late." Luka said, smiling.

Luka wiped her lips with a nearby napkin. Marvelous looked back at Doc and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and the four other pirates followed Marvelous as he dragged Doc out of the restaurant.

"Finally! We're on our way to the South Pacific!" Marvelous exclaimed happily.

Doc protested a little, but eventually stay quiet for he knew there was no way getting out of it.

"Sorry for causing you the trouble, Marvelous-san." Ahim said.

"Don't be. I'm glad you suggested we all go. I'm really enjoying this." Marvelous said as he was still continuing to drag Doc.

Now that the crew has been reunited, it's time to get the treasure.


	5. Beginning The Search And Disclosure

_Beginning The Search And Disclosure_

During the five hour flight it took the Gokai Galleon to get to the South Pacific, Marvelous' passion for Luka grew more and more. He kept looking at her many times, but carefully making sure Luka or anyone else didn't see him looking at her. He wasn't trying to stalk her, but it was hard for Marvelous to think about something else. Until the ship reached the location.

"We have arrived!" Navi exclaimed.

Marvelous got up from his seat.

"Yes. Let's dock the ship and begin the search." he said.

His mind, for now, was occupied by something else. After the ship was docked, the six pirates left the ship and found themselves on a small island. Navi stayed behind on the ship to help guide the crew.

"So, where's the ship?" Marvelous asked.

"It's underwater." Gai replied.

"Noo!" Marvelous said sarcastically.

"_The ship is six miles northeast away from the island. And it's two miles underwater._" Navi said over Marvelous' Mobirate.

"That's far." Marvelous said.

Marvelous rubbed his forehead, trying to think of a plan. Then he had one.

"Gokai Marine!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Joe asked.

"We'll use Ahim's mecha to travel to the shipwreck. This will be easy. Ahim, you remember how to pilot it, right?" Marvelous asked.

"Um, yeah. I think so, Marvelous-san." Ahim replied.

"Excellent. Bird, release the Gokai Marine." Marvelous said.

"_Stop calling me bird!_" Navi said.

"Just do it!" Marvelous said.

In moments, the Gokai Galleon released the Gokai Marine into the water.

"Ahim and I will get the treasure. The rest of you remain here." Marvelous said.

"Why can't we come along?" Doc asked.

"I'm afraid everyone won't fit." Ahim replied.

The others nodded in agreement. The Gokai Marine arrived not far off the shore.

"Let's go." Marvelous said as he started walking towards the mecha.

Luka walked up to Ahim and kissed her on the forehead.

"Be careful and bring me back something good." Luka said.

"Yes, Luka-san." Ahim said.

The two quickly hugged and Ahim followed Marvelous into the mecha. But before entering, Marvelous quickly looked at Luka. He didn't mind traveling with Ahim. But inside he wanted to be with only Luka. But he decided it was best not to for the moment. After Ahim and Marvelous entered the mecha, the mecha left the shore and headed into deeper water.

As Ahim was in the seat piloting the mecha, Marvelous stood off to the side. It was silent. Only the engine of the mecha was heard. Until Ahim decided to speak.

"You're awfully quiet, Marvelous-san." she said.

Marvelous scoffed.

"You know I don't talk for no reason." he said.

"Right. But I feel that something is on your mind." Ahim said.

"The shipwreck's treasure, obviously." Marvelous said.

"No, Marvelous-san. It's something else. Something else is occupying your mind. Would you like to talk about it?"

"No."

"Please, Marvelous-san? You know you won't feel better unless you talk about it. It's not good to keep things bottled inside of you."

Marvelous didn't say anything to that. And continued to look out at the water ahead.

"Did something happen when we were separated?" Ahim asked.

Again, Marvelous didn't say anything. Ahim quickly looked at Marvelous to make sure he was alright.

"Marvelous-san?"

"No, Ahim. Nothing happened." Marvelous finally said.

"Then what is it?" Ahim asked.

"You're not going to let it drop, are you?" Marvelous asked.

"Not until you tell me. If you want it confidential, then you have my word." Ahim said.

"Your word?" Marvelous asked.

"You know you can trust me. You've been there for me. Now I feel it's time for me to be there for you."

"Your feelings just run you, don't they?" Marvelous asked.

Ahim lightly shrugged. Marvelous sighed. Ahim's always been a great crew member. And while he would never say it out loud, a good friend. Marvelous thought to himself. Maybe if he confides in someone, he'll feel better. Then he can get back to feeling himself again. Marvelous looked down at Ahim and sighed once more. He knew he was about to do something that he would never normally do. Something that was out of character, but he knew he could trust Ahim.

"I have feelings for Luka." Marvelous said bluntly.

Ahim looked up at Marvelous.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes. But you must not tell her." Marvelous said sternly.

"Of course not. I would never tell her or anyone. But that's wonderful." Ahim said.

"It is?" Marvelous asked.

"Yes. I can see you two being together. You both would make a great couple." Ahim said.

"You think?"

"Yes. I'm sure you can make Luka-san very happy."

Marvelous softly smiled.

"Is that what's been bothering you, Marvelous-san?"

"Yes. But I think I feel better now. Um, thanks for listening, Ahim." Marvelous said.

"Anytime, Marvelous-san. Your secret is safe with me." Ahim said.

It was then they arrived at the shipwreck. The two pirates awed in amazement.

"Most of it is gone. But you can still tell it was a ship." Ahim said.

"Yes. It is impressive. But where's the treasure?" Marvelous asked.

"It's probably hidden, Marvelous-san." Ahim said.

"Then search around the ship for it."

"Yes, Marvelous-san."

Ahim directed the Gokai Marine to circle around the shipwreck. But they saw nothing that could be treasure. Just mostly pieces of the ship.

"It probably won't be this easy, Marvelous-san." Ahim said.

"Yeah. It's most likely buried underneath. Ahim, try to nudge the ship back." Marvelous said.

"But it might destroy it. The ship is probably very fragile." Ahim said.

"Do it, Ahim. Please? For me?" Marvelous asked.

Ahim looked at Marvelous and smiled. She adores her captain and would do anything for him.

"Yes, Marvelous-san." she said.

Ahim pushed forward on the steering wheel and the Gokai Marine made contact with the old ship.

"Steady, Ahim. Don't use too much force." Marvelous said.

Ahim nodded and concentrated. She was a little nervous, but she successfully made the Gokai Marine move the old shipwreck. The shipwreck broke into more pieces as the ship was moved and the water around them became murky. But after a few minutes of waiting for the murkiness to dissolve, the water became clear and the two saw the ship was moved.

"Good girl." Marvelous said as she patted Ahim's shoulders.

Ahim smiled. But then her smile quickly faded as she saw what was coming up ahead.

"Uh, Marvelous-san?" she said.

"Oh my." Marvelous said.

Four great white sharks were swimming slowly towards them.

"No matter. They're no match for us. Do you see any treasure chest or anything that resembles treasure?" Marvelous asked.

"I don't, Marvelous-san. Oh, I hope I didn't destroy it." Ahim said.

Just then a loud bang was heard and the Gokai Marine shifted in the water. Marvelous and Ahim exclaimed as they felt the strong force.

"What was that?" Ahim asked.

Marvelous looked out a small porthole on the starboard side of the sub and saw a massive great white shark that looked like it was twenty feet long. This shark was a lot bigger than the others around them.

"What in the world?" he said.

"What? What is it?" Ahim asked.

Marvelous didn't dare say for he knew it would scare Ahim. As he was a little scared himself.

"Ahim, let's retreat. We'll come back later." he said.

"What? Are you sure?" Ahim asked.

"Yes. Let's go. I know these fish will not get the treasure if it's here. But we have no way of getting it ourselves. We'll have to come up with a new plan." Marvelous said.

The sub then shifted again.

"Go, Ahim!" Marvelous said.

"Okay. Hold on, Marvelous-san." Ahim said.

Marvelous held onto the back of Ahim's seat as she turned the Gokai Marine around and had it travel through the water at top speed. Marvelous and Ahim soon made it safely back to the island.

"So...?" Luka asked excitedly.

"Where's the treasure?" Gai asked.

"We...we didn't get it." Marvelous said.

"Huh?!" Luka exclaimed.

"Wha-What do you mean you didn't get it?" Doc asked.

"Was it not there?" Joe asked.

"We're not certain. We never even saw it." Ahim said.

"These giant grey and white fish were swimming towards us and one even hit the Gokai Marine a couple times." Marvelous said.

"Oh, sharks." Gai said.

"Is that what they're called?" Marvelous asked.

"Yes. Grey and white? You must have seen great white sharks. They are one of Earth's deadliest predators." Gai said.

"Great. Well, those _sharks_ stopped us from looking. Besides, even if we did find it, there would be no way of retrieving it." Marvelous said.

"It would be too dangerous to enter the water." Ahim said.

"Aw, so now what do we do?" Luka asked.

Everyone thought for a moment. Until Gai had an idea.

"Ah!" Gai exclaimed loudly.

So loud, it startled Marvelous.

"What?" Marvelous asked.

"I know what we need!" Gai said.

"What? Out with it!" Marvelous said.

"We need to get a mini sub." Gai said.

"What's a mini sub?" Joe asked.

"It's a lot smaller submarine, usually only like one or two people can fit inside. But they can be used for our case to explore the shipwreck and retrieve items. It's really quite cool." Gai said.

"So where can we get one of those?" Luka asked.

"I don't know. Marine biologist teams use them sometimes." Gai replied.

"If this shipwreck made news headlines, maybe there is a team station at one of these islands." Doc said.

"Good idea, Doc. Let's check out these islands." Luka said.

"And take what we need." Marvelous said.


	6. Retrieving The Sub

_Retrieving The Sub_

The Gokaigers and the Gokai Marine returned back to the Galleon and flew above and across the water, looking down below for any signs of a marine biology team. They searched one island after another, until Joe seen something at an island a little bigger than the others they searched.

"Looks like there are some people down there." he said.

"And a large boat." Doc said.

"It looks like a marine biologist team alright." Gai said.

"Nice. Let's drop down there." Luka said.

Marvelous lowered the Galleon to a different side of the island so the people down below won't see them. After the ship was hidden well by some tall palm trees, the six pirates arrived at the ground and quietly snuck around until the research team was seen. The six hid behind some tall palm trees themselves and observed the team.

"What do these marine biologists people do?" Marvelous asked.

"They study marine life and explore the oceans." Gai replied.

"Well that seems obvious." Luka said.

"Shhh." Ahim said.

"Don't tell me to shush!" Luka snapped.

Ahim looked at Luka with an offended expression. Luka glared at Ahim before smiling at her.

"Aw, look at you. You're so cute I could just eat you up." Luka said while touching Ahim's cheeks.

"Quiet!" Doc said.

Luka glared at Doc and hit him in the stomach.

"Ow!" he exclaimed loudly.

Everyone else shushed him and then a dog was heard barking.

"Nice going you two." Marvelous said.

The dog started walking towards them until it turned its head and ran towards a small building. Most likely because someone called it in. Then the team were seen walking into the building. The six pirates sighed and continued walking towards the shore. It was getting close to sunset, and they knew they must hurry before it gets dark. The six pirates walked up to the small building and stayed close to a wall. Marvelous took point and looked past the end of the wall, looking ahead for a mini sub. Marvelous then spotted a yellow object. He waved Gai over to look at what he was seeing.

"Is that it?" Marvelous asked.

"Yes, Marvelous-san." Gai replied.

Marvelous nodded. He looked around for anybody walking around, but didn't see nobody.

"Here's the plan. We get in the sub, drive it to where we came from, and attach it to the Gokai Galleon. Then the Gokai Galleon will lift the sub up and we'll have our sub." Marvelous said.

"Sounds good to me." Joe said.

"Brilliant, Marvelous-san." Ahim said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get it." Luka said.

Marvelous smiled to Luka's enthusiasm. When he thought the time was right, he took off running towards the sub. The others following him. They got to the sub and awed.

"It's impressive." Joe said.

"Love the color." Luka laughed.

Marvelous jumped on the sub.

"How do you get in this thing?" he asked.

"There's a door called a hatch, Marvelous-san." Gai said.

Marvelous looked around the sub for something he doesn't know.

"Where is it? What does it look like?" he asked.

Gai jumped onto the sub and saw the hatch was under Marvelous' feet.

"Look down, Marvelous-san." Gai said.

Marvelous looked down and saw the door.

"Oh." he said.

Luka giggled and Marvelous quickly looked at her.

"You sure are funny, Marvelous." she smiled.

Marvelous glared at Luka, but inside, he was smiling too. He like seeing Luka's smile and hearing her laugh.

"Right. Um…"

Marvelous' train of thought left him as they heard a voice yell at them.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?"

The pirates looked at the small building and saw three men running out.

"You can't be here! And get off our sub!"

"_Your sub?_ It's mine now!" Marvelous shouted.

As the three men got closer, Marvelous took out his Gokai Gun and shot it towards the three men. Small explosions went off in front of them causing them to fall to the ground. Marvelous then took out his Mobirate and dialed "5501".

"_Hasshin! Gokai Galleon!_"

Marvelous dialed another number and was connected to Navi.

"Bird, release the tow cables!" Marvelous said.

"_Quit calling me bird!_" Navi said.

"Just do it or you'll end up fried bird." Marvelous said.

"_That's messed up._" said Navi.

The Gokai Galleon hovered above Marvelous and Gai with the sub. Then two cables with hooks were lowered down to them. Marvelous and Gai took one and attached the hooks onto some metal rods that were on the sub.

"You guys! Get on quickly!" Marvelous said.

"Okay!" the others said.

Joe helped Ahim get on first. Then Marvelous helped Joe get on, then Joe helped Doc get on. Doc reached his hand out for Luka, but Luka got distracted by the three men getting up and running towards them. Luka smiled as she saw this as an opportunity to beat some people up. They weren't exactly in the way, but they could prevent them from getting the sub. Luka slapped Doc's hand away and ran towards the three men.

"Luka, what are you doing?" Doc asked.

Luka didn't answer. Instead, she punched one man and kicked another, making them both fall to the ground. The third man tried to hit Luka, but Luka dodged the punch and hit him in the head instead, causing the man to also fall to the ground. Marvelous was impressed. But then he became worrisome when he and the others saw one other man come out of the building. Luka didn't notice him for she was too busy being proud of herself.

"Luka-san!" Ahim shouted.

Luka smiled and waved at Ahim.

"Hi, Ahim!" she said.

"No, behind you!" Gai shouted.

Luka turned around, but it was too late. Luka tried to kick the man, but he caught Luka's foot and made her fall to the ground.

"Luka-san!" Ahim shouted.

The man Luka tried to kick was a security guard. Luka tried to get up, but the security guard held her down to the ground. The others watched in horror as the security guard put Luka's hands behind her back and handcuffed them. Ahim was horrified and jumped off the sub and started to run towards Luka.

"No, Ahim! Stay back!" Luka said.

The three men got up.

"Get her!" the security guard said to them.

The three men started to run to Ahim.

"Joe, take Ahim and you all get out of here!" Luka shouted.

Joe nodded and jumped off the sub and ran up to Ahim to stop her.

"No, Luka-san! I don't want to leave you!" Ahim shouted.

"Go, Ahim! Marvelous, continue on with the mission. I'll be fine!" Luka shouted.

Marvelous nodded.

"Let's go!" he said.

Joe grabbed Ahim and carried her to the sub. After they were both on, Marvelous told Navi to fly the ship away.

"No!" Ahim screamed.

Ahim started to cry as they were flying away from the island. After the island was no longer visible, anger overcame Ahim and she went to Marvelous and hit him in the chest.

"How could you just leave her there?! You could've freed her!" she said.

"I could've. But I'd rather not." Marvelous said.

"Why not?! " Ahim asked.

"Because I didn't want to risk hurting her. If I tried to attack that man, that man might have put Luka in front, making me hit her instead of him. And I didn't want to risk that." Marvelous said.

Ahim calmed down after what Marvelous said. If it was up to her, she would most likely do what Marvelous didn't want to do. Ahim then bowed down to Marvelous.

"Forgive me, Marvelous-san. I didn't mean to be angry with you." she said.

"It's okay. We'll get her back, Ahim. I promise." Marvelous said.


	7. Marvelous To The Rescue

_Marvelous To The Rescue_

The five Gokaigers, along with the sub attached to the Gokai Galleon, returned to the island they arrived at. The sub was placed on the sandy beach not far from the shoreline. It was now sunset and Joe and Gai were in the Galleon waiting for Doc and Ahim to finish making dinner. Marvelous, however, did not feel like eating and sat on the sub below instead. Staring out into the sunset above the water in the distance.

Marvelous thought about how Ahim might have been right. He could've and should've freed Luka. But he didn't. And he was beating himself up inside for that.

"Oh, Luka. I've failed you, haven't I?" he said to himself.

Marvelous opened a pocket in his red coat and pulled out some pictures. The pictures were when the Gokaigers were last together a year ago and he had a picture of each of the crew members. Joe, Ahim, Doc, Gai, and lastly Luka. He had the picture of Luka on top of the pile and stared at it. Luka is a beautiful woman and any guy would be lucky to be with her.

"But what could I give her that she couldn't take herself?" Marvelous asked himself.

Marvelous never thought of being in love. It was never on his mind. Mostly because hardly any loved him. He was an enemy of the universe. And who would love that? Marvelous continued to look at the picture of Luka and many thoughts were going through his mind. Until his Mobirate rang. Marvelous answered it and it was Doc telling him dinner was ready. Marvelous put the pictures back in his pocket and jumped off the sub. A decision has been made in his mind.

"I will rescue Luka before looking for the treasure. Because without her, it would mean nothing." he said.

But that wasn't the only decision. He also decided when he does rescue Luka, he will admit his feelings to her. No matter what. She must know. For Luka was more than a comrade to him. Marvelous returned back to the ship and ate dinner with the others. He told them that in the morning, they will get the treasure then Luka. Doc asked why the treasure first, and Marvelous said it was because they can use it as a bargaining chip to get Luka back. But they actually would never give up the treasure.

Doc question Marvelous again and Marvelous firmly said that was an order and end of discussion. The other pirates nodded in agreement to Marvelous' plan. Although Ahim kind of figured that Marvelous had a different plan in mind, but kept it to herself. Later on, everyone slept in their own cabins. And it felt nice to. Around three in the morning, Marvelous got up and got himself ready. He snuck out to the main room and saw Navi asleep on the dining table. Marvelous walked slowly and quietly out of the main room into the hallway leading to the deck of the ship. As Marvelous stood out on the bow of the ship, he took out his Mobirate and a ranger key. It was the red Megaranger key.

"Gokai Change!" Marvelous called as he flipped his Mobirate open.

"_Megaranger!_"

Marvelous instantly changed into MegaRed and used MegaRed's Cyber Slider to fly to the island where Luka was being held at.

"I'm coming for you, Luka." Marvelous said.

He soon arrived at the island and untransformed when the Cyber Slider touched the ground. It was dark and the only light source was the full moon. Marvelous looked at the building and saw the lights inside the building was on. He snuck up and peeked through a window. He saw Luka asleep on a couch and still handcuffed. Except her hands were in front of her, not behind her. Marvelous looked to the right and saw the security guard asleep in a chair at a desk. Marvelous walked up to the door and tried to turn it, but it was locked.

"Guess I'll have to make a loud entrance." he said.

He then smirked.

"A loud _showy_ entrance."

Marvelous took out his Mobirate and flipped it open. He then took out his red Gokai key and shouted "Gokai Change!".

"_Goookaiger!_"

He instantly transformed into Gokai Red. He then took out his Gokai Gun. After pressing the button that unlatched the lock, Marvelous inserted his red Gokai key into the lock and turned it. He then pressed down on the lock and aimed the gun at the door.

"_Fiiiinal Waaaave!_"

The couch where Luka was sleeping and the desk where the security guard was in opposite sides of the door. So Marvelous didn't have to worry about Luka getting badly hurt. The hell with the security guard.

"Gokai Blast!" Marvelous called.

He pulled the trigger and a bright red bullet shot out of the gun and tore right through the door and the wall leading behind it. Luka screamed as she awoke to the loud noise of the bullet tearing through the building. The security guard awoke as well. After some smoke settled, Marvelous walked in, still as Gokai Red. Luka gasped at her rescuer. The security guard was frightened by the sight of Gokai Red as he walked right up to him.

"You stay right where you are and don't move. If you do, I will kill you." Marvelous said to the guard.

The guard whimpered and nodded.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen. You are going to uncuff her and release her to me. Then we're going to leave and you're going to pretend none of this ever happened."

The security guard whimpered and nodded again. He grabbed the keys to Luka's cuffs and unlocked them. Marvelous grabbed Luka's hand and led her out of the damaged building. Where were the other people when all that happened? Marvelous and Luka didn't know. Nor did they care. However, the other people were on a boat away from the island. A big surprise will be waiting for them when they return a few hours later. The security guard looked at the hole in the entrance and at the wall. Then a big bookcase started making a creaking noise. As Marvelous and Luka were walking away, they heard a scream and then a loud crash noise.

Marvelous walked Luka to the shore and untransformed from Gokai Red. Luka was most surprised by what had just happened.

"Marvelous. What was all that?" Luka asked.

"Well, you're welcome." Marvelous said, crossing his arms.

"Where's the others? And what time is it?" Luka asked.

"They're all back at the ship and it's after three in the morning." Marvelous replied.

"What? Do they know what you're doing?" Luka asked.

"Nope. They're all fast asleep."

"So you came out here in the middle of the night and freed me all by yourself?" Luka asked.

"Yep." Marvelous replied.

"Why?"

Marvelous relaxed his arms and sighed.

"_It's time. Even if she doesn't like it, she must know._" he thought.

Marvelous looked at Luka and grabbed her hands to hold them. Luka was most surprised.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Luka, I have a confession to make." Marvelous said.

"You? A Confession? Are you alright?"

"Luka, listen."

"Okay."

"When we ran into each other at that alleyway and when you hugged me, I think I developed feelings for you. Especially when I was at that cafe and I saw you eating that doughnut of mine. And ever since that, I'd had feelings for you. I just want you to know that I find you very attractive. You're a beautiful woman, Luka. The most beautiful one I've ever seen and well, I'd like to take you out."

That was a lot for Marvelous to say in one sitting. Luka stared at Marvelous while Marvelous anxiously waited for Luka's reply. Luka then made Marvelous let go of her hands as she started to laugh.

"_I should've known. It would be just a joke to her._" Marvelous thought.

He turned around and started to slowly walked away. Luka stopped laughing and ran up to Marvelous and stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Marvelous. I truly am. It's just, well, it's about time." Luka said.

"What?"

"It's about time you told me." Luka smiled.

Marvelous was shocked.

"You knew?!"

"Well, since you were trying to track the Mobirate signals on the ship that day, I saw how you were looking at me when I was at the computer. And when you said that you thought nothing different about me. I knew right then, you had a little crush on me." Luka said.

She playfully poked Marvelous.

"So, what are you saying?" Marvelous asked.

Luka shrugged and smiled. But she didn't say anything. Instead, she pulled him into a long passionate kiss. As the kiss grew longer and longer, Marvelous put his arms around Luka, as she put hers around Marvelous.

"That." Luka said afterwards.

Luka smiled as she left Marvelous stunned. She took his arm and she rested her back against Marvelous' chest with his arm around her. They both looked out at the ocean. The full moon's light reflecting on the the soft movement of the water. With his free hand, Marvelous stroked Luka's hair.

"You know, you look beautiful in the moonlight. Not that you don't always look beautiful, it's just that...particularly right now, you look really beautiful." Marvelous said.

Luka laughed a little.

"I can see this relationship is going to be quite interesting. And I look forward to it." Luka said.

"Me too." Marvelous said.

The two then has their second kiss. The shorter girl gets close to Marvelous and the two starts hugging each other. Luka rests her head against Marvelous' chest once more and enjoys the feeling of Marvelous rubbing her back.

"One thing I do have to ask." Luka said.

"What's that?" Marvelous asked.

"When you told the guard to "pretend none of this ever happened", how is he going to do that when there's two giant holes in the building?"

Marvelous smirked.

"That's their problem now." he said.

Luka smiled.

"Yeah. I guess so." she said.

Lastly, Marvelous and Luka took a short walk down the shore while holding each other's hands. They reached the end of the island before kissing each other on the lips.

"I love you, Luka."

"I love you too, Marvelous."

The new couple returned to the Gokai Galleon. On the way back to their rooms, Marvelous showed Luka where he was storing the mini sub along with the other mecha. They then went to the kitchen for Luka to have a snack. And lastly, Marvelous walked Luka to her room.

"Well, thanks for rescuing me." Luka said.

"No need, Luka. I'm just glad you're okay." Marvelous said.

"You knew I would be though."

"Yeah."

Luka smiled and kissed Marvelous on the lips.

"Goodnight." Luka said.

"Goodnight." Marvelous said.

Marvelous returned to his room and laid in his bed. He looked at the ceiling and smiled to himself.

"A showy night, indeed."


	8. Retrieving The Treasure

_Retrieving The Treasure_

Five hours later, everyone got up and got ready for the day. Marvelous joined the others in the main room and sat in his chair as Doc was setting the table up for breakfast. Then Luka happily walked into the room and up to Marvelous.

"Morning, Marvelous." she greeted.

"Morning, Luka." Marvelous said.

Luka and Marvelous quickly kissed on the lips before Luka looked at everyone and everyone looked at her.

"Good morning, everyone." she said.

"Good morning." everyone said back.

But it then hit them.

"Whaaa?!" Gai exclaimed.

Everyone was shocked to see Luka. Doc dropped some spoons on the floor. Joe almost fell off the ottoman while doing sit ups. Ahim sat on the couch, frozen in shock, and Gai stood there pointing at Luka with his eyes widened.

"Put your hand down." Luka said to Gai.

"But-but-but…" Gai stuttered.

"Luka-san. How are you here?" Ahim asked.

"Oh, Marvelous freed me last night when you all were sleeping." Luka said casually.

"I thought I heard a noise last night." Navi said.

"Oh hush, bird! I saw you. You were asleep when I left." Marvelous said.

"I told you not to call me bird!" Navi said.

"_Anyway,_ after Marvelous freed me, he confessed his love for me and now we're together." Luka said.

She sat on Marvelous' lap and the two kissed a couple times. Everyone gasped in shock, except Ahim, who warmly smiled at the two.

"So, Marvelous-san, you feel like yourself again?" Ahim asked.

"Yeah. Except, like a thousand times more." Marvelous replied.

"What?" Joe muttured.

Luka got off Marvelous and walked over to Doc.

"So, Doc. When will breakfast be ready? I'm really hungry." Luka said.

"Uh. Um. Right now, Luka. I'll-I'll have it out in a moment." Doc said.

He quickly ran off to the kitchen. Gai was still shocked and pointed at Luka as she was walking to Ahim. Luka pushed Gai to the floor and sat next to Ahim on the couch. Joe resumed his sit ups.

"I was worrying a lot about you last night, Luka-san." Ahim said.

"I know, Ahim. Before I fell asleep last night, I thought about coming to your room to see you. I guess I should've. I'm sure you didn't sleep well. I'm sorry." Luka said.

"It's okay, Luka-san. Now that you're here and well, it makes up for it." Ahim said.

Luka pulled Ahim into a hug and kissed her on the top of her head. As Marvelous smiled at the two, Doc brought out the food. The six ate their meal before heading back down to ground level. The yellow submarine they stole was lowered to ground level as well.

"So, does anyone how to drive this thing? Gai?" Marvelous asked.

"I'm sorry, Marvelous-san. I don't." Gai replied.

"Huh?!" Marvelous exclaimed.

"I don't."

"Great. Now how are we going to use this thing?" Marvelous asked.

"If I may suggest, Marvelous-san, we can use magic." Ahim said.

"Magic?" Joe asked.

"Yes." Ahim replied.

Ahim showed Marvelous the MagiPink key. Marvelous smiled.

"You are smart, Ahim. I'll give you that." he said.

Ahim nodded and started walking to the sub. When she arrived to it, she turned to Marvelous.

"Shall we, Marvelous-san?" she asked.

Marvelous had no hesitation as he continued to smile. But as he started walking towards Ahim and the sub, sirens were heard close by. It was police boats.

"Damn it. That security guard must have survived, Marvelous." Luka said.

"You tried to kill someone?" Doc asked.

"Well, no. Not really. He was just...in the way of me, saving Luka." Marvelous said.

"Marvelous-san." Ahim said disappointingly.

"Scold me later. Remember we're on a mission. Ahim, you and I will retrieve the treasure from the shipwreck. The rest of you, block them until we return." Marvelous said.

The others nodded in agreement. As the police boats got closer to the shore, Marvelous and Ahim got inside the sub and were submerged into the water using the Magiranger's power just as the police showed up.

"Well, gang. Just like it was a year ago. Are you ready?" Luka asked.

"I've been prepared." Joe said.

"Ready as ever." Gai said.

"I am too." Doc said.

"Then let's do this!" Luka said.

They took out their mobirates and Ranger Key.

"Gokai Change!"

"_Goookaiger!_"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Goookai Silver!"

"Let's make this showy!" Luka announced.

Meanwhile, Marvelous and Ahim were traveling back to the shipwreck.

"I feel there is more to the story than you let on." Ahim said.

"_Oh not this again. We already had our talk._" Marvelous thought.

Although, he didn't know he whispered the last sentence loud enough for Ahim to hear.

"We can always talk. You know that." Ahim said.

"What are you getting at Ahim? What are you trying to do?" Marvelous asked.

"What do you see us all as? A crew?" Ahim asked.

"Obviously."

"Or something more? Like family?"

"Why are you saying this?" Marvelous asked.

"I know after this we'll be going our separate ways again. But we will always be together." Ahim said.

"How?"

"In our hearts. I noticed how much you've been affected from not seeing your 'crew' in a year and it really changed you. And Luka-san has seen it too."

"She talked about me?"

"The day when you two reunited in the alley way. She noticed it and when she had you come over to our apartment, we noticed you were not yourself. Marvelous-san, it's okay to feel lonely or sad. That's normal. I know you're not used to any of this, but I know you felt something when we were on our adventures and fights together, everything we've been through together in the last many years. We care about you. One could even say we all love you." Ahim said.

"You would." Marvelous said.

"What I'm saying is, we're here for you. Just like you're here for us." Ahim said.

Marvelous didn't say anything else to what Ahim has said. But he felt something inside. A happiness feeling, yet sadness too. Something he rarely ever feels. It was in his eyes, and Ahim smiled as she noticed it on the reflection of the window in front.

"_We're a family forever_." Ahim thought to herself.

"Gokai Change!"

"_Deekaranger!_"

Using SP Shooters, Luka and the others drove off the police. They returned to their boats and retreated.

"Let's hope that took care of them." Doc said.

"They might come back with reinforcements." Joe said.

"No matter. When they do, we counter them with stronger forces." Luka said.

Marvelous and Ahim had arrived at the shipwreck.

"Hmm, no sharks. Let's quickly find that treasure." Marvelous said.

"Yes, Marvelous-san." Ahim said.

Using the controls that controlled the arms of the sub, Ahim had the sub move debris from the ship away from the wreck like it was second nature to her.

"Easy, Ahim." Marvelous said.

Ahim nodded and focused. She moved pieces and pieces of wood and other parts away from the ship, but nothing out of the ordinary was seen.

"Marvelous-san, do you have an idea where it could be?" Ahim asked.

Marvelous thought for a moment. If he was an Earth pirate and traveled on a ship that could only travel on water, where would on the ship where he would hide treasure? Marvelous studied the wreckage of the ship until he had an idea.

"Ahim, see that part of the ship? Tear it open." Marvelous said.

Marvelous was referring to the closed cabin with a metal door that looked like it was sealed shut. Using the arms of the sub, Ahim tore through a side wall of the ship. After moving some planks of wood out of the way, a box was seen. Marvelous and Ahim gasped as it was the only thing in the cabin.

"That's it! That must be the rumored treasure!" Marvelous happily exclaimed.

"We found it, Marvelous-san!" Ahim said.

They laughed and high-fived each other.

"Get it, Ahim."

"Yes, Marvelous-san."

Ahim drove the sub closer to the inside of the ship and had the sub's arms grab the box. But as the box was being lifted out of the ship, Ahim screamed.

"What is it?" Marvelous asked.

Marvelous looked where Ahim was pointing.

"Oh damn." Marvelous said.

Four great white sharks, possibly the same four from before, was seen swimming towards them and fast.

"Not those things again." Marvelous said.

"What are they doing here?" Ahim asked.

"They must be guardians of this treasure in some way. They must know about it." Marvelous said.

One shark swam closely past the sub, almost hitting the sub with its tailfin. However as the shark swam closely by, a marking of a skull was seen on the side of the shark by its belly. Marvelous and Ahim noticed it before the shark turned away.

"What in the world?" Marvelous said.

"Could these sharks be...spirits of the pirates? The ones who used to sail on this ship? But now are here to guard the treasure?" Ahim asked.

A frightening thought from a princess. However, it didn't seem unreasonable.

"Ahim, get us out of here. Fast." Marvelous whispered.

Ahim nodded and turned the sub around and went full speed back to the island. However, the sharks followed as the same speed, tailing only slightly behind them.

"Marvelous-san, they're right behind us." Ahim said.

Marvelous turned and saw the four sharks swimming behind them. He smirked as he had an idea.

"Ahim, get to the surface." he said.

"What are you going to do?" Ahim asked.

"Just trust me." Marvelous replied.

"I always do." Ahim said.

Ahim drove the sub to the surface as Marvelous told her to.

"Good. Now open the door and keep the sub steady until I return." Marvelous said.

Ahim nodded and pushed the button that opened the hatch. Marvelous climbed out of the sub and grabbed a railing and crawled to the back of the sub. He made sure he had a good grip on the sub. Otherwise he could easily fall off the fast moving sub and land into the water. Marvelous looked out at the water and saw the sharks as the sharks saw him.

"Sorry, but your treasure is now my treasure. You shouldn't have perished when you did. Otherwise we might not be meeting each other today. And your treasure might not be mine. But it is, and you'll never get it back." Marvelous said.

Although, he shouldn't have said what he said. For his actions will bring a consequence to him when he and Ahim return to the island. Marvelous took out his Gokai Gun and shot it at the sharks. Holes and blood were seen in the sharks, but they kept swimming after them. Marvelous shot at each of the sharks a few more times, but no effect.

"Alright, let's see how you handle this." Marvelous said.

Marvelous bent down very close to the sub as he had his right hand let go of the railing so he could insert his Ranger Key into the lock of his gun.

"_Fiiinal Waaave!_"

Marvelous aimed his gun at the four sharks, who were perfectly aligned with each other for Marvelous to make his move.

"As an Earth man once said, smile you son of a bitch."

He pulled the trigger and a bright red bullet flew out of the gun and into the water causing all four sharks explode. Marvelous laughed as he saw the sharks explode into many pieces that flew into the air and back into the water.

"Now that was extremely showy!" he said.

He put his gun away and returned back inside the sub.

"Marvelous-san? What was that loud noise?" Ahim asked.

"Oh nothing. Just took care of our fish problem." Marvelous said.

"You blew them up didn't you?" Ahim asked.

"You saw?"

"No. Just a guess. It corresponds to the loud noise. Besides, it might have been too graphic for me."

Marvelous smiled and gently patted Ahim's head. They soon arrived back at the island where the others have waiting patiently. Well, almost all of them.

"Where have you two been?" Luka asked as she ran up to the sub just as Marvelous and Ahim were getting out.

"Seriously? You didn't know?" Marvelous asked sarcastically with a smirk.

Luka frowned and crossed her arms.

"I love you." Marvelous said.

Luka scoffed, but then smiled.

"I know." she said.

"On a happier note, look what we found." Ahim said as she pointed to the front of the sub.

The others, including Luka, gasped in amazement.

"You found it!" Gai said.

"Yes! I'm so happy!" Luka exclaimed as she rapidly shook Doc in excitement.

"Nice work." Joe said with a thumbs up.

Marvelous jumped off the sub and helped Ahim off as well. Then he walked over to the box and pulled it away from the sub's arms.

"Now, let's see what kind of rumored treasure this contains." Marvelous said.

"Ooh, I hope there's jewelry. Remember our deal, Marvelous. If there's any jewelry it's mine." Luka said.

Marvelous smiled and nodded.

"I wonder if there's a map in there that'll lead us to another hidden treasure." Gai said.

"That would be interesting." said Joe.

"Let's find out, shall we, Marvelous-san?" Ahim asked.

"Yes. Now's the time." Marvelous said.

The moment they've all been waiting for is here. However, something very weird was about to happen. Just as Marvelous was trying to find the top of the box, Doc exclaimed in fear as he pointed to the shore behind the sub. The others looked in that direction and couldn't believe their eyes.

"What the hell?!" Luka said.

There were twenty Earth pirates walking up along the shore. Except they weren't alive. They were dead, living only as skeletons.

"Give us back our treasure. Give us back our treasure." the skeleton pirates repeated constantly.

"Those things are creepy." Doc said as he hid behind Joe.

"Ahim, your speculation might be right." Marvelous said.

"They want their treasure back." said Gai.

"If they defeat us, they can have it. But that won't happen." Marvelous said as he took out his Mobirate and Ranger Key.

"Just like old times, Marvelous-san." Ahim said.

"Yeah." Marvelous said with a little smile. "Ready?"

The others were a bit nervous, but they knew together, they can overcome anything. The five Gokaigers also took out their Mobirates and Ranger Keys.

"Let's make this showy!" Marvelous yelled.

"Gokai Change!"

"_Goookaiger!_"

Instantly transformed into the team of six Gokaigers. They were truly back together.

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Gookai Silver!"

"Kaizoku Sentai…" Marvelous began.

"Gokaiger!" they all said together.

The skeleton pirates didn't seem scared for they charged at the Gokaigers with old swords. The Gokaigers split up into three teams: Joe and Ahim, Doc and Gai, and Marvelous and Luka. The twenty skeleton pirates also split up to even the odds.

"Ready to make a show of it?" Marvelous asked.

"I am." Luka replied.

The two fist bumped each other before taking out their Mobirates and a red Ranger Key.

"Gokai Change!"

"_Shiiinkenger!_"

Using ShinkenMarus, Marvelous and Luka sword battled the group of ten skeletons pirates that dared to challenge them.

"I missed fighting alongside you, Ahim." Joe said.

"Likewise, Joe-san." Ahim said.

Five skeleton pirates surrounded Joe and Ahim.

"I'll let you take the lead, Ahim." Joe said.

"Okay, Joe-san." Ahim said.

Ahim pressed the button on her Gokai Buckle and a pink GoGoFive key appeared.

"Shall we use these?" Ahim asked as she showed the key to Joe.

"Sure." Joe replied.

He pressed the button on his Gokai Buckle and a blue GoGoFive key appeared.

"Gokai Change!"

"_GoGoFive!"_

Meanwhile with Doc and Gai. Doc was struggling, as usual, but with his Gokai Sabre, he felt a little stronger as five skeletons surrounded him and Gai. However, even with Gai's Gokai Spear, they were getting nowhere.

"Let's try this." Gai said as he held up the silver Go-On Silver Key.

"Okay." Doc said.

"Gokai Change!"

"_Go-Onger!_"

With Doc using Bridge Axe and Gai using Rocket Dagger they were able to better battle the skeleton pirates. However, the three teams quickly realized these skeletons did not take much damage when swords are used against them. After fighting the skeletons for a little bit, the three teams met up with each other as did the twenty skeleton pirates.

"Even with the extra powers, we still can't seem to damage them." Gai said.

"What do we do? This has never happened before!" Doc said.

Marvelous spun the disk on the ShinkenMaru and it instantly transformed into the Rekka Daizantou. He then charged at the skeleton pirates and was prepared to swing the Rekka Daizantou at the pirates at full force. But when it touched one of the skeleton pirates, the Rekka Daizantou turned back into the ShinkenMaru and then, Marvelous yelled as he was somehow sent flying backwards towards the other Gokaigers. He untransformed from Shinken Red back to Gokai Red then to himself. Marvelous then laid on the ground in pain.


	9. A Treasure Called Family

_A Treasure Called Family_

The other Gokaigers untransformed from their legendary modes to their Gokai colors and ran over to Marvelous.

"Marvelous!" Joe and Doc exclaimed.

"Marvelous-san!" Ahim and Gai exclaimed.

Luka didn't say anything as she was horrified to see her newly significant other laying on the ground in pain. Marvelous coughed.

"I'm-I'm fine." he said before coughing some more.

As he landed on the ground, he accidentally breathed in sand dust. Anger overcame Luka.

"You assholes!" Luka shouted at the skeleton pirates as she began to run towards them.

"Luka-san! No!" Ahim shouted.

Luka untransformed from ShinkenRed to Gokai Yellow. Then pressing the button on her Gokai Buckle, the Gokai Galleon Buster appeared with four yellow Ranger Keys in the locks: ShinkenYellow, TimeYellow, GingaYellow, and GoseiYellow. Luka inserted her Gokai Yellow Key and aimed the large blaster at the twenty skeleton pirates.

"_Yellow Charge!_"

"Luka-san, what are you doing?" Ahim asked.

"You can't control it without us!" Doc said.

"Watch me!" Luka said.

She concentrated on the skeleton pirates as the blaster was powering up.

"No one hurts him like that. He is the love of my life. And I will hurt anyone who dares to hurt him. Including disgusting beings like yourselves." Luka said to the skeleton pirates.

And she meant it. Luka never planned on being in a relationship, but now that she is in one, she will cherish it like money. The blaster was then powered up.

"Gokai Galleon Buster!" Luka shouted.

"Luka, no!" Joe shouted.

He, Ahim, Doc and Gai began running to Luka just as she pulled the trigger.

"_Riiising Striiike!"_

With loads of determination, Luka was able to keep her feet steady on the ground just enough for a yellow fireball shaped like the Gokai Galleon to be shot out of the Gokai Galleon Buster and smash into the group of twenty pirates. A loud ghostly scream was heard as the skeleton pirates all exploded into thousands of little pieces.

After they were gone, the Gokai Galleon Buster disappeared along with Luka's suit as she untransformed. She fell to the ground in exhaustion. What she did took a lot of energy out of her.

"Luka-san!" Ahim exclaimed as she and Joe, Doc and Gai ran over to her to check on her.

They all untransformed and saw that Luka was so tired out, she could almost fall asleep. Marvelous saw the whole thing. He smiled at his girl as he carefully got up on his feet and walked over to her. The others moved out of his way as he laid next to Luka on the sand, facing her.

"That was a pretty showy thing of you to do." he said.

Luka softly laughed.

"I did it...for you. It is true what they say, love is very powerful. Definitely an amazing treasure." Luka said.

"Speaking of treasure…" Marvelous said.

"Yes." Luka said.

Marvelous got up and offered his hand to Luka.

"Can you stand?" he asked.

"I think so." Luka replied.

She grabbed Marvelous' hand and was lifted up onto her feet. Luka almost fell back down, but was able to get herself stabilized.

"Now, let's see what this box contains that those "pirates" were fussing over." Marvelous said.

At last. The big moment is here. Marvelous moved the box and sat it by the others.

"Yes. I've been waiting for this. The rumored treasure." Marvelous said.

"Well open it already." Luka said with a smile.

The box had a lock on it. But with his Gokai Sabre, Marvelous was able to break it off.

"Yes. Let's see some showy treasure!" Marvelous said.

The others waited in awe as Marvelous unlatched the lid and slowly opened the box. Unfortunately, it was not what they expected. The Gokaigers exclaimed in surprise.

"That's the treasure?" Joe asked.

"You gotta be kidding me." Marvelous asked.

Marvelous look out everything that was in the box. Old papers that can't be read anymore, corroded coins, a broken compass, and a very damaged book that fell apart as Marvelous took it out of the box.

"Just the usual cheap crap?!" Marvelous asked.

The others look at Marvelous with sympathy. They felt bad for him. These past couple days where Marvelous was so eager and happy to locate and find treasure, only to find it to be worthless.

"Damn. If I'd known the treasure was this, I would've let those freaks take it back. Or better yet, I wouldn't have even tried to take it from the ship to begin with." Marvelous said.

"It's a good thing you didn't know, Marvelous-san. Otherwise, we might not all be together again." Ahim said.

As much as everyone hated the lousy treasure, Ahim was right. Marvelous put everything back in the box the best he could and closed it up.

"So now what?" Gai asked.

"We go back to our new lives?" Joe asked.

Marvelous didn't know what to do or say. He was just so disappointed. Luka went over to Marvelous and began to hug him.

"Cheer up, Marvelous. Even though this trip landed nowhere, we still have fun, didn't we?" she asked.

Marvelous softly smiled.

"Yeah." he replied.

Luka smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"And I'm sure this isn't the end of our adventures. We'll be together again someday. Right, Ahim?"

"Indeed, Luka-san. As I told Marvelous, we're not only a crew, but a family as well." Ahim said.

The others nodded in agreement. Even Marvelous.

"Hear, hear!" Gai said.

"I agree to that." Doc said.

"Me too." Joe said.

Marvelous did feel better after hearing that.

"Alright. Let's head back then." he said.

The box was left on the island and the submarine was loaded back into the Gokai Galleon, cause who knows? Maybe they'll use it again someday. The Gokaigers grabbed the ropes and were pulled into the ship as well.

"So did you get the treasure?" Navi asked.

"No. Well, yeah. But it wasn't worth anything. Worthless decaying coins and paper." Marvelous replied.

"Aww." Navi groaned.

"But we did have a good time. And it was nice seeing all of you again." Ahim said.

"So now we have to say goodbye?" Navi asked.

"I'm afraid so. But, we'll be together again." Marvelous replied as he looked at Ahim.

Ahim smiled and nodded.

The Gokai Galleon traveled five hours back from the South Pacific. It was about sunset once they arrived back in their city, Gai was let off first at the park, then Doc near his restaurant where he worked. Each saying their goodbyes before hand.

"Where should we drop you off, Joe?" Luka asked.

"Actually, Luka-san, I want to talk to you about something." Ahim said.

"What's that?" Luka asked.

Ahim sat on the couch where Luka was and held her hands.

"I would like to spend some time with Joe-san. But I would like to get your permission first." Ahim said.

"Ahim. You don't have to get my permission for anything." Luka said.

"But I don't want to just leave you." Ahim said.

"Ahim, you silly girl. I have Marvelous. And well, I guess I was going to tell you the same thing really. We're both going to be spending time with our guys. So it's alright with me if you want to go with Joe as long as it's alright with you that I'm going to be with Marvelous." Luka said.

"It is." Ahim said.

"Then there's nothing to worry about." Luka said.

"But what about our apartment?" Ahim asked.

"I'll still be living there. So it'll be there whenever you return back. Just like I will be. Besides, it'll be a place Marvelous and I can retreat to if we ever wanted to be alone. No offense, Navi."

"None taken." Navi said.

"Thank you, Luka-san. I love you." Ahim said.

"I love you too, Ahim. Come here." Luka said.

Marvelous and Joe smiled at the girls as they hugged each other.

"I guess we're pretty lucky to have them." Joe said.

"I think so. It's been fun, Joe. It was nice to have you by my side once more." Marvelous said.

"Likewise." Joe said.

They shook hands and gave each other a pat on the back. Ahim got up and walked over to Marvelous and bowed to him.

"Thank you for letting everyone come along, Marvelous-san. This truly was an exciting adventure." she said.

"Of course, Ahim." Marvelous said.

Ahim smiled and gave Marvelous a big hug. Marvelous smiled and happily hugged her back. And soon, Joe and Ahim were dropped off where Joe told them to. It was on a road leading to a forest. Joe had a motorcycle that he bought when he and the others were living their separate lives.

"Where to?" Joe asked.

"Anywhere, Joe-san. As long as I'm with you." Ahim replied.

Ahim had her arms wrapped around Joe as she experienced her first motorcycle ride.

Marvelous and Luka were standing on the bow of the Gokai Galleon, looking at the beautiful sunset that was ahead.

"So, what now, Marvelous?" Luka asked.

Marvelous put his arm around Luka and pulled her close to him.

"Not sure. But there's still plenty of places we haven't been to on this planet. I'd say for now we should explore. Check out everything. Take what we like." Marvelous replied.

"And wreck anything we don't." Luka said.

"Yes." Marvelous said.

The two smiled at each other and then kissed. The kiss felt really nice. So nice, Marvelous wanted more. He lifted Luka up and held her closely. Luka squealed as she was lifted up.

"Whoa, Marvelous! Easy. We don't have to rush things, you know." Luka said.

"I know. But you're so beautiful. Which I just had a thought." Marvelous said.

"What's that?"

"I didn't get the treasure I was hoping for from the shipwreck. But there is another treasure I did get."

"And what would that be?" Luka asked.

"You." Marvelous replied.

For the first time Luka could remember, she blushed at Marvelous' words.

"I love you, Marvelous."

"I love you too, Luka."

Luka wrapped her arms and legs around Marvelous and they both engaged in many kisses with the sunset beaming on them.

And that is where the story ends. A year is a long time without seeing someone. But sometimes it can strengthen the bond between people. The Gokaigers are a unique group of people. Unique pirates, that together form a perfect crew. But as Ahim said, they are not just a crew, but a family. And one day, their paths will cross again.


End file.
